


For My Fellow Libras

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: A little poem that you can hopefully relate to, even if you’re not a Libra.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	For My Fellow Libras

Why do I insist on this pursuit of fantastical harmony

when I can’t even find it in myself?

All I have to do is move my lips

and I stop venom-filled words and flying fists,

but at the cost of the voice inside my chest.

Why do I break my problems into tiny pieces

when all they do is hide in the caverns of my bones

and slowly drag me into the ground?

I want to feel my whole heart,

I want to feel the fight inside me that I never let out,

I want to feel everything, I want to feel me.

We are here to see through our own eyes,

to speak with our own voices,

and to love the voices and eyes of others,

but not to be pushed aside and just let it happen

because that’s not harmony.

In the harmonies we imagine, we have to paint ourselves in our minds too.

I don’t want to smother the dreams in me anymore.

I’d rather fight, and cry, and burn

than create a harmonious world for everyone but me.


End file.
